Simulators are used to practice complex and potentially dangerous tasks in a realistic and secure environment. For instance, flight simulators are used by commercial airlines and air forces to train their pilots to face various types of situations. Practicing on a flight simulator is also usually less costly than practicing on a real aircraft.
However, practicing on a real time simulator requires a minimum level of training, and may still be too costly for trainees who just started to acquire the appropriate skills. These trainees are generally trained with more traditional training material, such as formal presentations in classrooms, instruction manuals, videos, etc. This type of traditional training material is mainly theoretical, and lacks the level of interactivity offered by a simulator. Furthermore, it fails to put the trainees in situations close to what could be experienced in real life, where they have to take decisions when particular operating conditions arise. There is therefore a need for generating an interactive training scenario based on a recorded real time simulation.
Furthermore, the recorded data corresponding to the real time simulation may not be sufficiently adapted to the generation of the interactive training scenario. In this case, the generation of the interactive training scenario involves complex and time consuming interactions of a user for manually adapting the recorded data.
There is therefore also a need for a method, computer program product and system for automatically customizing a recorded real time simulation based on simulation metadata.